Trainwreck
by liveforsemi
Summary: Ninguém sabia aonde aquilo iria dar, todo mundo apostava que em lugar nenhum, mas Demi e Selena sabiam que aonde quer que a vida as levasse, estariam sempre juntas. Porque a promessa e o destino era de que aquela amizade era para sempre.


**One shot dedicada a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter pedido no planeta. Eu te amo.**

Tem pessoas que chegam e mexem com nossos sentimentos, e sem querer, acabam sendo manipuladores. Demetria era de fato dessa exata forma. A garota havia chegado na vida de Selena, e desde que a conhecera fez tanta confusão no coração da garota que acabou sendo sufocante para ambas de tanta complicação. Demi havia cometido todas as besteiras possíveis - e impossíveis - em 2 anos para chorar um oceano quando tudo acabou. Era uma adolescente insaciável, intensa, cheia de emoções, que confundia todo tipo de atração com amor, e todo tipo de amizade, com posse. Selena era a calmaria, em noites intensas, onde Demetria não sabia onde se agarrar, Selena estendia a mão para a pequena saber que ela sempre seria a sua base. Muitas vezes Demi acabava levando Selena para o chão junto com ela, e Selena se via perdida e sem saber como ajudar a melhor amiga. Demi alegava que já havia sofrido demais e sempre pensava que suícidio era a única saída, mesmo quando Selena se apavorava e gritava que não.

Quando ambas paravam para pensar sobre a amizade, não conseguiam dizer onde a vida tinha as unido porque eram tão diferentes... Mas não podiam negar que a conexão fazia todo o sentido. Demi era o furacão, a tempestade, e Selena era a calmaria, o vento suave.

Selena tinha todos os motivos aparentes para desistir de Demi, mas algo a impedia, algo ali ainda valia a pena para que a latina continuasse lutando. A amizade fora tão bem construída, tão bem fixada no solo que criou uma base indestrutível. As brigas, os choros, as mágoas, a raiva eram como um Catrina que tentava derrubar a casa bem trabalhada, balançava, provocava alguns arranhões, alguns telhados caiam e o interior do lugar não estava mais no mesmo lugar e da mesma forma, mas tudo era perfeitamente arrumado depois que a tempestade se acalmasse e finalmente fosse embora. Era assim que elas definiam a amizade. Eram estranhas, tinham uma conexão que ambas não sabiam explicar quando questionadas, mas sabiam que eram inquebráveis.

Selena sonhava alto, Demi colocava seus pés no chão. Selena sabia para onde queria ir, Demi sabia que aonde a melhor amiga estivesse, ela estaria também.

Em uma noite qualquer, Demi e Selena conversavam sobre o passado, e o quão longe haviam chegado.

- Por que resolveu me perdoar, Lena? - Demetria estava deitada com a cabeça no colo da melhor amiga, no quintal de casa, olhando as estrelas como costumavam fazer em noites muito quentes.

Um suspiro grande, Selena ponderou antes de responder, não sabia ao certo o que havia a levado a deixar Demi entrar em sua vida novamente.

- Eu não sei, acho que não entendo nossa conexão, e por não entender, não sei ao certo porque continuo lutando por nós. Mas você está mudada. Algo em você me fez querer ter vontade de continuar tentando. - A latina passeou com as mãos nos cabelos da baixinha.

- Sabe, naquela noite que brigamos, você disse que não valia mais a pena. Que não havia sentido lutar por algo que estava quebrado e que não podia mais ser concertado, porque havia sido quebrado muitas vezes e estava na hora de se livrar. Você quebrou o meu coração, Lena. Eu sempre quis desistir e você nunca deixou, mas naquela noite você me surpreendeu. Você desistiu. - A garota suspirou lembrando da dor que havia sentido quando via a melhor amiga virar as costas. - Senti tanta dor que mal conseguia respirar. Algo naquele dia me despertou e quando eu cheguei em casa, pedi pra Deus não te deixar partir porque eu precisava de você. Eu analisei a forma que estava te tratando e percebi o quão ruim eu estava sendo. Você é a minha família, e acho que Deus me ouviu, porque você ainda está aqui comigo. - A latina abriu um sorriso de canto para a amiga.

- Eu disse que nunca conseguiriamos, mas olhe aonde chegamos. - Selena de repende se pôs de pé, abrindo os braços ao mostrar a cidade onde estavam. Apontou ao longe, para o letreiro de Hollywood, e Demi sorriu se pondo de pé ao lado da amiga, passando os braços de lado em volta da cintura fina. - Sonhávamos com isso, Demi. Com essa cidade, com esse letreiro, com as pessoas, e a praia, e os garotos. - As duas riram juntas. - E é tudo da forma que esperávamos. - As duas agora admiravam o movimento da cidade grande. - E eu te digo, baixinha, não teria conseguido sem você. Você é um trem desgovernado, mas eu não te amaria se você mudasse. -

- Obrigada por não desistir. - Demi abriu o sorriso favorito de Selena.

- Obrigada por ter me mostrado que você ainda valia a pena. - Acariciou as costas da amiga de forma carinhosa.

E o mundo das duas continuava girando dessa forma, no ciclo que as duas haviam criado, da forma que elas entendiam a vida. Segunda Selena mandava flores, terça Demi a fazia se sentir como uma estúpida. Quarta, o mundo era completamente delas. Quinta, se provocavam. Sexta, queriam recomeçar. Sábado, mal se falavam. Domingo, queriam espaço uma da outra. Elas não se entendiam, nem sempre concordavam, brigavam sempre, mas acima de tudo, eram para sempre. Eram inquebráveis. Quando estavam a um passo de desistir voltavam para as segundas feiras onde Selena mandava flores e terminavam na sexta feira onde queriam recomeçar tudo de novo.

Selena nunca sabia quem Demi seria no dia seguinte, se seria o sol ou a chuva. Demi não sabia quem Selena seria no próximo minuto, se a faria sorrir ou se traria arrependimento. Mas elas sabiam quem seriam quando a outra estivesse perdida e sozinha, quando não estivesse ninguém lá para nenhuma das duas, elas sabiam que seriam as mesmas adolescentes que se conheceram anos atrás, e que apoiavam uma a outra porque acima de tudo honravam a promessa de estarem sempre juntas apesar de todos os desafios que a vida lhes proporcionava.

Era tão estranho como a mesma coisa poderia te fazer tão feliz mas ao mesmo tempo te trazer tanta dor, e mais estranho ainda quando a mesma pessoa pode fazer você amar até doer. Aonde elas iriam? Elas não queriam saber. Elas continuavam. Encontravam felicidade uma na outra no meio de tanta explosão. Mas a razão de tudo era que levavam vidas tão pacatas nos países de origem que a emoção de conviver juntas enfrentando desafios lhes proporcionavam algum tipo de prazer.

Ninguém sabia aonde aquilo iria dar, todo mundo apostava que em lugar nenhum, mas Demi e Selena sabiam que aonde quer que a vida as levasse, estariam sempre juntas. Porque a promessa e o destino era de que aquela amizade era para sempre.


End file.
